Love Sickness
by JNlover
Summary: Ben gets bored in a rainy day and asks Gwen to come over. Ben then discovers that she caught a cold, and has to take care of her. Read and Review.


**I can't believe it has been a whole year since I've joined fanfiction. For that matter, I am going to give you a present of my own for my anniversary. Hope you open it well and enjoy what's inside.**

**I don't own Ben 10**

Ben was looking at the rain drops forming on his window. He was bored to death and had nothing to do. He thought of many ways to entertain himself in the house, but got nothing. However, after mere minutes, he came up with an idea.

He picked up his phone and texted a special someone

_**Hey Gwen. If ur not doing smthn' important, could you come over 2 my house? I'm so bored!**_

_**Ben**_

After seconds of waiting, his phone ringed, indicating a message from Gwen

_**Sure Ben, be over in 10**_

_**Gwen**_

Ben smiled to himself as he stretched lazily on his bed. And indeed, after exactly 10 minutes, his cousin knocked on the door.

"Hey Gwen how are y-" Ben didn't continue due to what he's seen

"Gwen! You're drenched!" Ben exclaimed as he held her hand and let her in. "It's alright Ben my umbrella just broke midway" Gwen assured

"You ok?"

"Ya I'm alright don't worry about m- Hatchew!" She sneezed before coughing a little bit

"Ya I can see that." Ben then took Gwen to his room and forced her to rest on his bed. _**Oh man Gwen is sick and it is all my fault.**_

He then looked at her again and paused on what he saw, "Gwen what are you doing?"

"I'm changing my clothes since they're all wet." Gwen said innocently as she was removing her shirt.

"Oh ok…. Then Ummm….. I'll turn around" Ben hesitated before he heard Gwen giggle, "Oh come on Ben I don't mind changing in front of you; do you?" She asked smirking

"Of course not" He giggled coolly trying as hard as he can not to blush.

Gwen was left with her bra skirt, which made Ben beat red.

Ben then snapped out of it, "I'm going to get you some soup" He announced as he went to the kitchen, but couldn't help but glance at her sexy body.

As Ben was preparing the soup, Gwen was in his mind, in his thoughts to be more precise. _**"Wow Gwen is so beautiful, good thing she didn't notice me staring at her adorable, nice, beautiful…. WHAT THE HELL AM I THIKING! GET A GRIP BEN! It could never happen we're cousins. But no matter what, I can't help but fall for her charms. **_Ben thought as he took the bowl to his room.

"Here you go Gwen" Ben handed her the bowl

"Thanks Ben" She then took a spoon in her hand and trying to sip from the bowl, but she was shivering so much that she wasn't able to hold the apparatus tight in a fist.

Ben seemed to notice this and held her hand. "Here let me help you" Ben offered as he grasped the spoon from her clutch and fed her.

Gwen couldn't resist but blush a bit, and finally, after she finished, she thanked Ben.

Ben then covers Gwen with a blanket, but she remains shivering.

"Gwen you cold?" Ben asked

"No" She said

"Liar"

"I'm not a liar!" She screamed

"Then why are you shivering?" He yelled

"Look Ben I just don't want to be a burden" She whispered with a soft tone which made all the rage escape Ben.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I just don't want you to suffer because of a mistake I made" He whispered back

"It's not your fault Ben, and I appreciate your help really. Thanks for everything" Gwen then leaned a little and kissed his check.

Both stood their for a minute, still, motionless, surprised, stunned, and finally inner happiness, for what Gwen has done.

They both blushed like hell, but neither of them realized the other. Eventually, Ben was the first to snap out.

"Since covers are not enough Gwen, I'm gonna turn on the radiator" As soon as Ben said that, a great flash of lightning struck, and the electricity went off.

"Ugh great" Ben cursed under his breath

"The lightning must have hit the power supply" Gwen said as she shivered more.

Ben had no choice but to do a last ditch effort. He went to his bed and lied there, beside Gwen.

"This may seem weird Gwen, but this is the only way to raise your body temperature" He whispered

"I understand Ben" They then hugged each other in a great big hug.

It defiantly worked, for Gwen's body temperature, and know, she wasn't cold anymore.

"Thank you Ben"

Then, a load roar was heard; it was nature's no other thunder.

Gwen shrieked as she held Ben tightly in a hug.

"Gwen?" He smiled evilly

"I've got a couple of secrets to tell you" Gwen said

"Really? Let's here them. We'll pass time until the electricity is back up." They both agreed

"Ok first I am afraid of thunderstorms….. and spiders" Gwen admitted as she looked down at the ground, ashamed

"Really? I didn't know. Come on Gwen don't get embarrassed by that, every one of us has his own fears. Besides if any insect tried to come close from you, I'll slay it!" Ben tried to cheer her up

"Oh really, and what's yours?" She asked

"Um…. Grandpa's food?" He said. After 5 seconds of silence, the room exploded with laughing from both the cousins.

Ben fell of the bed from laughter, as Gwen started to cry.

"Oh… Oh…. Hahaha nice one Ben" Gwen complemented

"Good cuz laughter is a great medicine" He pointed out

"And the second secret?" Ben asked

"Ben, ever since that summer we spent years ago ended, I kind of had weird feelings about you. At first, I did not understand them, but later I knew that they were feelings of love…. Ben Tennyson, I love you, with all my heart, not as cousins, but as friends." She finally admitted.

Ben raised her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye.

"Gwen why do you think I told you to come here in the first place? Just because I'm bored? No, it's because I missed you Gwen. I can't imagine spending a day without seeing you, or hanging out with you. You're so much valuable to me Gwen, you're my motivation to fight, my strength, my power, my role model, my cousin, my friend, my best friend, the love of my life. In brief Gwen, I love you, and I wish to spend my whole life with you" Ben finished his speech.

Gwen was deeply touched with what Ben has said, that she non consciously, shed a tear of happiness.

Then, both their faces approached until they met in a passionate kiss. It was so nice, pure, and full of love. Each one giggled at the others' moans and groans until they broke apart, breathing heavily. They were again lost in each others' emerald eyes that they ignored the return of the electricity.

Again, they met in a kiss. Gwen, this time, felt the sickness being extracted out of her, and she was healthy as new.

"I love you Gwen"

" I love you too Ben" Gwen said.

Finally, Ben got up and closed the door and windows, pulled Gwen back to his bed, and got ready for the real fun.

**Let your imagination tell you what happens. Don't forget to review guys, that would be a great gift for my first fanfiction account birthday. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fiction. See ya**


End file.
